Is this Love?
by VengfulSoul21
Summary: Dan and Phil Fan Fiction. Is this what you would call love or a really good friendship? Find out in the story


**Dan and Phil Fanfiction - Is This Love...?**

**Warning, I'm not the best writer in the world, so please forgive me if this is the worst fanfiction you have ever read in your entire life. **

"Hey, Phil. What would you do if I was a potato?" Dan asked scrolling through his phone in his natural position on the couch. "I don't know. Probably make you into fries and eat you." Phil said to him with a laugh and a weird but funny look on his face. Dan, despite Phil's weirdness, laughed at his stupid response.

The two guys have lived together with each other for a while now and knew each other very well, Phil convinced Dan to start up with his YouTube. They were the most fun and awkward best friends in the world. They loved each other so much, but was this love more than best friends?

"Crap, I almost forgot to make a YouTube video. Wanna be in it. I thought it would be a nice and fun Q and A video." Phil asked. Dan moaned with laziness. "Sure, I already posted mine so I don't have to make mine last minute. And don't expect me to help you edit this video, I'm just going to have a nice and relaxing day after this." The two boys set up and began filming.

****After the Video****

"Yeah! I think that this will be all worth it in the end. But one question, why did you hug me once the video was over? Are you really that energetic?" Dan asked Phil. But the boy just kept walking and made his way into the kitchen grabbing his Hello Kitty cup and pouring some milk into it.

"_What is wrong with me? Why am I getting more and more happy to see Dan every day? It's almost as if I wouldn't be able to live without him… Maybe I can't. I get this feeling in my stomach, my chest, my legs… This feeling of weakness and passion for this guy. I guess I really know him, we are best friends. But maybe, just maybe, I want us to be more than just best friends. Nah, probably not. I'm just being weird again."_

Phil snapped out of his daydream and sat down beside Dan on the couch. He was now scrolling down on something on his computer. It looked like he was writing something. Maybe a tweet or a facebook update? No, this looked different. He was really concentrating on whatever he was doing.

Dan looked as if he was writing the code to save the world from a teddy bear apocalypse. "Hey, Dan, whatcha typing over there?" Phil glanced over at his computer. The title read 'Maybe…' Dan just switched tabs and looked at Phil with a panicked look on his face, there was a bit of confusion there as well. "If I tell you, promise you won't make fun of me?" He nodded. "It's like a little revision of my day. I write down events that happen in my life so that I won't forget them. It's just in case something happens to my mind, weird stuff." Dan pulled the blanket he was under a little further up as if to hide something in his hand. But Phil didn't want to bug him so he just nodded and got on his phone.

****Chapter 2****

Dan stood up from the couch, where Phil was, and walked off to his room carrying his computer. "_God dammit, what the hell is wrong with me? That can't just happen like that. How the hell am I getting an erection from my best friend hugging me and toppling over on me? He did that to me a long time ago when I started YouTube, but this never happened. So why now? That was almost too close for comfort when he sat down next to me. Fuck… Ever since I've been with Phil, I've felt a weird connection. We're best friends, but nothing more. So why? He is funny and cool. Is it possible… that I'm… gay?"_

Dan dropped his beloved computer onto his bed and flopped down onto the floor. He cringed by the thought of it and the fact that deep down in his body he knew he could be right. Did he want Phil? Or was he just in need of someone to love and Phil was the only person that he felt comfortable with being in a relationship with? All of these questions, but no answers. And he still had to deal with the erection he had going on in his pants. He facepalmed and got to work trying to ignore it.

****Later****

Dan had looked at his online journal. He had wrote down what just happened. His last entry was about him being gay and if he was or not. Still unsure, he did the only logical thing. He went onto YouTube and began looking for the answer. Looking at all kinds of videos. Coming out videos, how to tell videos, all kinds of stuff, but nothing helped him. He knew that the only way to know for sure was to ask himself. 'Are you gay?'

"No, fuck this. I'm done. These feeling are going in the vault and are never coming out ever again. I'll make myself forget about this whole situation forever." He couldn't delete his entry because that was important to him.

****Chapter 3 A Few Years Later****

Dan and Phil were walking the streets shopping for food and clothes. Dan hadn't paid much attention to his or Phil's sexuality and they lived happy lives. They were still making YouTube videos and were still happy friends. But still the two boys kept feeling this weird sensation of fancying the other. Neither of them decided to pay any attention to it. But one day Phil did come out as being gay, Dan on the other hand, didn't say anything. He was still unsure. But he was totally supportive towards Phil.

"Hey Dan, I think we have enough stuff. Wanna go home now?" Phil asked before he stopped dead in his tracks. Dan looked at him in a weird way. "Sure, come on then." Phil had a sad face but then quickly became happy. "What was that face about?" Dan asked. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking of something."

The two boys began walking down the street in silence. Phil finally broke it with one of the most awkward questions of all time. "Dan, by any chance, would you be gay?" Phil asked him opening the door to his apartment. He stopped dead and looked at Phil. "What the hell? Why would you ask that?" Dan gave him a weird look. "Sorry, it was just a weird question. The...uhh... subscribers, yeah, they wanted to know." Phil said hesitantly. Dan just gave him a weird look and kept walking away. "_Damn, maybe I am gay. I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I honestly think I'm gay. But maybe I'm wrong. Fuck, this is confusing._

****The Next Day (DREAM)****

It was dark when Dan woke up. He woke up on a train with his head lying down on Phil's shoulder. "Sorry, didn't mean to doze off there." He said picking up his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine with it. We're dating, so it doesn't matter." Phil leaned down and kissed Dan right on the lips. Dan was so shocked of the fact that there were such soft and warm lips upon his. The loving sensation, like a chill, went down his entire body.

****SNAP! Dan snapped up. It was all a dream.****

Dan had a weird dream last night of him and Phil kissing. What is wrong with him? Why would he dream something like that? He and Phil are close, but could they ever be something more. He knew that he wanted to date girls, but at the same time he wants to date a guy. "Hey, Dan. Morning." Phil said to him. "Phil, can I ask you something?" Dan asked in a nervous voice.

"Sure." "I...I...I think I might be gay..." His voice trailed off. "Well, that's ok. I don't mind having you being gay as well. It just makes me feel more comfortable and I wanted to let you know that I support you all the way." Phil gave him a nice warm hug. "And Phil... I think I love you..."

**The End**


End file.
